


Lie Among The Flowers

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound has a vulva, Bloodhound headcanons stated, Canon Nonbinary Character, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Making Love, Nonbinary Character, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sacrificial/Religious sex kinda???, Which I think is a p gn way of saying it, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: For @candy-diick on tumblr for the idea of: bh riding Alexander so tenderly in the pretty fields, cupping his face and whispering that they love him, kissing him and mewling so prettily when he cums just for them, breeding them.Bloodhound has something to show Caustic in their new arena. When no match nor game nor bloodshed is happening.Just two people in love, before the gods, with just their bodies and love between them.





	Lie Among The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of my work or commission me, you can see me on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

The planet Talos was beautiful. The flowers, the large plants and all the beauty of the fresh soil- where of course, the cold and the heat had yet to touch. Bloodhound had been rather enamored after they had dropped from the ship, nearly straying from their team, forgetting their place in this blood sport. 

When it came time for the game to finish and for them to retire to the dropship, they still thought of the new arena. Their new homes as legends would be outside on a different part of the planet, still beautiful with the plant life and beasts that ran amok. Their dorm life felt rather boring in turn. 

Bloodhound found this longing curling in their gut for the arena. Not to shed blood and slatra in the name of sacrifice for their god, as they would normally. No, no. Some...different version of sacrifice. 

They had seen a part of the arena covered in beautiful little purple flowers, near where the heated geysers gushed and the sun shined down upon the earth. Casting beautiful shadows along the valley. 

It isn’t hard to convince their partner. Alexander was always willing to follow in the name of science. He had found their religious practices interesting, found that not all of them were based on ‘not seeing’ what was there. Even Bloodhound could appreciate technology and what they could see. They were a technological tracker, after all. 

So, if they said they wanted to show him something, to participate in something. Well, he’d be a fool not to follow. Especially when they had spoken softly, grasping his large hand within both of theirs and holding his hand to their heart. 

Something was personal about this planet. Alexander would ask another time what it meant to Bloodhound. Even now, they were just as an enigma to him as to anyone else. Very little shared about their past, only the present. 

It’s easy enough to sneak out. Getting INTO the arena was a little harder without a dropship, but underground tunnels Bloodhound seemed to know like the back of their hand was their ticket in. They were geared up for this event, as much as they would be if it was a match. Alexander had dressed similarly, just in case some others had joined the arena and thought it to be another match. 

Their stroll is quiet. They brush arms a few times before Bloodhound caves, gently reaching and hooking their pinky with his and it warms him in ways he doesn’t care to admit to. But, when he glances at them out of the corner of his eye through his goggles, they still have their eyes set ahead. On a mission it seemed. 

It was kind of cute, being led by them. Felt like being led by a dog to their safe little area. 

Except this was no dog- well, not today at least Alexander regards in his head with a bit of a smirk. No, this was a little hunter on a mission. One they did not tell him of. 

When they do finally make it to the place Bloodhound wanted, it’s beautiful. It’s cloudy out, as is this planet’s typical weather. The hill is vast, covered in beautiful bright green grass and little purple and yellow flowers. 

The destruction is farther in the distance, away from any human eye. What’s left are the little houses nearby, the large mountain surrounding the other half of the hill and providing enough shade without getting rid of the warm sunshine peeking through the clouds. 

Alexander can hear the soft click and hiss of Bloodhound’s helmet and mask behind him. Turning in time to see them setting it down on the ground close by, pulling their long, curly crimson red hair from where it had been resting. They leave it down, pushing their parting to the side and peer up at him through their lashes. 

Alexander’s heart about stops. Sure, he could come off cruel and stoic, but there was something about someone who could kill him so easily looking at him like he was the world. Something intimate. 

“I take it that you have a plan for this little outing, Hound?” His voice is teasing as they smoothly step in front of him. Hooking fingers in the belt around his waist holding his suit together so they can pull him closer. 

Their full lips quirk to the side in a crooked smirk, showing sharp canines that make him shudder to think of the talents hidden behind them. “I do. If, of course, you are willing.” They murmur in reply, urging him with a small tug that he obeys to. 

Removing his own mask and goggles isn’t hard, tossing them with no care near Hound’s own gear. The lining of his goggles creates pink marks in his pale, freckled skin around his eyes. Something that makes Bloodhound smile at. 

“Surely you are aware of my habits by now.” They tease to him, pulling him with them until they lie on the ground together. Bloodhound easily moves their own body, cat-like as they settle over his hips. His canisters on his body set delicately to the side, following their own tactical bags and upper armor. It leaves Bloodhound in a skin tight dark green tunic, their black pants, knee pads, and boots. 

Always one to admire, Alexander strokes over their curves, feeling over the powerful muscle as they sigh in reply. He can’t help but smile, always putty in his hands. “Habits? Which ones? The ones where you slink around at night to my bedroom, or the one with your insatiable appetite?” 

Bloodhound doesn’t snap at him like most think they might to such bold teasing. In fact, they laugh. Freeing and low without their helmet. To make a point, they roll their hips into Alexander’s own and near growl in approval when he grunts back, hips lurching up a bit. 

They lean down, applying weight to his body. Alexander was still, for the most part, dressed. But, they leave that for now in favor of nuzzling their nose to his. Intimately resting their foreheads together as both of their eyes close. Basking in the other’s presence as they settle down. 

There’s a moment of rest, just the two of them. One of Bloodhound’s hands cupping his furry cheek, stroking with their thumb. And both of Alexander’s resting on their hips, idly petting. Enjoying the other’s company. 

Then, Bloodhound speaks low, almost a whisper. “I wish to make love before the gods as an act of worship...Both to you, beloved, and to the Allfather.” 

Alexander can only nod as best as he can, given their position. Murmuring his consent and brushing lips against their bare, scarred cheek. 

There’s something more intimate and tender about this than any other time they’ve had sex. Sex with Bloodhound was wild. Teeth, blood, claws, feral growling and the ever hard edge of the two of them claiming dominance. 

There was always something different when not bound by the rules of a bedroom. Something more open for them both when Alexander helps Bloodhound out of their clothing. Pulling their shirt over their head and pressing open mouthed, hungry kisses to their chest and shoulders until they gently push him back down. 

Always something so much more intimate in the way they are unrushed to remove their clothing. Standing off him so they may remove their knee pads and boots before moving to their pants. Sliding out of them until he can see every bare inch of them. A strong body that could even pin him down, scars and their unique skin disorder causing the mixes of dark brown and peachy tones to clash with the pink and red raises of angry scars. 

How their eyes, one blood red and almost demonic, the other blinded and looking like the sun train on him. Not predatory as they might be on this occasion. But open, bare, pleading, wanting. 

They rest on their knees and wait for him like a pup might. Curiously watching him stand and begin at his own clothing. He can’t imagine he must look as beautiful as they did when undressing. Removing his gear, followed by his shirt. He’s got solid bulk to him, soft on his middle but still strong arms and shoulders. He’s rather hairy, but when he hears Bloodhound sigh and say, “Beautiful.” He flushes to his ears. 

Because Alexander was not ‘beautiful’. He was a scientist to be feared, a weapon of mass destruction in the games. 

And yet? When he looks to Bloodhound who smiles at him with all the fondness in the world. Well. Maybe. 

Maybe he could believe he was beautiful. 

When he is undressed completely, they move over before he can rest with them. He stands as they slide over, more of a crawl to rest on their knees in front of him. Kissing his knee, then his thigh as their hand caresses his other leg. Nosing at the hair on his thigh and kissing up to his hip. 

His face must be red, he’s sure of it. The warmth blossoming down to his chest as they look up at him and sigh once more. “As beautiful as you are deadly.” 

Alexander can’t help it, a chuckle bursting from him as he reaches down to cup their cheek. Heart lurching in his chest as they nuzzle their cheek into his palm. “I could say the same for you, little hunter.” 

It’s a slow sort of build up from there. Alexander soon gets Bloodhound’s coat spread out like a blanket for them to lie back on. Working them up with deep, hot kisses as he hovers over their body and a bit to the side. Ravishing their mouth as his fingers sink in and open them up. Scissoring inside of their wet, tight heat and huffing in arousal himself when they growl into his mouth. 

His thumb rubs at their fat clit when he uses three fingers. He doesn’t want to brag, he knows he’s a bit of a stretch. Something they took great delight in. However, Alexander couldn’t help but feel worried whenever their face scrunched up and they whimpered if they went too quickly. 

Impatient, Bloodhound’s hips lurch up into his palm when he shoves his fingers in deeper. Rubbing upwards as they bite at Alexander’s lip and huff against him. “Let me- I want to-” They try to get out, squirming under him even as he shushes them softly. 

Eventually he does allow them up. Licking their slick from his fingers and wanting nothing more than to spend his time worshipping between their legs. But, as per usual, Bloodhound has different plans. Gently pushing him until he lies on their coat and they can lick their palm and work at his cock to slick him up as well. 

He’s not fully hard quite yet, but they both knew by now it was a rare occasion so much blood COULD flow to his cock. Something they liked and expressed greatly was the bit of give he had when they took him. 

Throwing a powerful, scarred thigh over each of Alexander’s hips, he watches with a bated breath as they gently stroke his cock before bringing it back to them. As if sizing it from their position to their abdomen. Always had a fascination, even now after so many times. 

Lifting their hips, they guide him through the slick folds by the roundness of his head. He barely gets to see his foreskin pull back when they slip him inside with a satisfied sigh. Carefully sinking down onto him with slow motions until their hips are pressed together. 

It’s rather intimate from there. The warmth outside and the soft breeze caressing both their skins. Bloodhound carefully lies atop him, caging his head with their arms so they can bury themselves into his neck. Fingers gently stroking at his hair as they adjust to his size. 

Alexander, never one to be a pillow princess, pets at their hips and up over their curves. Stroking down their back and using his nails until they shiver with delight and constrict around him briefly. Enough to make him grunt in return, which gets him a tender, hard kiss on the cheek. 

It’s soft rocking from there. They move in sync, as one. Bloodhound rocks their hips, slow and grinding in a back and forth motion. Nosing at his cheek and kissing over his face as Alexander shudders from the sensations. 

It’s all so much. Being out in the open, his hunter riding him and kissing at his face. The tightness, the wetness, the- the- the- 

“I love you,” They breathe as their peppering kisses come to his lips. Kissing at his parted lips softly as Alexander whines in return to the affection. 

“I love you,” They whine in return, repeating the phrase as they gently pull at his hair. Forcing eye contact. Alexander remembers just why they have their reputation. Dangerous, demonic eyes looking back at him with so much love and affection it could swallow him whole. 

“You, Alexander Nox, are mine.” Bloodhound sighs against his lips, allowing for Alexander to curl one hand into their long hair, pressing to the back of their skull until they kiss him properly. It’s warm, hot even as their lips mesh together. Licking into his mouth with a clever, pierced tongue that makes Alexander hiss just as they grind their hips harshly together. 

It’s all so much. Especially when they hiss in return in pleasure when he pulls on their hair. Feeling them retreat back to his neck, nudging at him to expose his throat so they may bite and kiss at his exposed skin. Sucking a hickey onto his pulse point as sharp teeth threaten to break skin. 

Too much. Too good. 

Alexander makes a beautiful sound in Bloodhound’s ear. A moan that fades off into a higher pitched noise of ‘God’ breathed out. They feel his cock jump once, then twice inside of them before they feel the warmth of his cum. 

Cooing at him, they nuzzle at his jawline and whine back. “Good boy. Cum inside. Do not spill anything.” Their voice is heated, full of desire. 

Just as they feel him start to relax, Bloodhound sits up. Rocking their hips a bit harder so their clit can drag and rub over the mound of his crotch in return. Alexander has enough sense to reach, cupping their hip and using his thumb to rub at their clit. 

A feral snarl leaves them, followed by a beautiful sight that makes Alexander almost want to go again. 

Bloodhound, the sun framing their body and their hair wild and free as they throw their head back. Body exposed, powerful and deadly with all their scars bared for him and their own God. How their nails dig at his chest and their hips rotate and grind as their clit pulses against his thumb as they cum. Their eyes, open and looking to the skies as red seems to pour from their very eyes in a bright almost smoke as the Allfather blesses them with a sight not even he could explain. 

They’re both left panting and waiting until Bloodhound lets their eyes flutter. Carefully flopping on top of him with zero grace left in their body as they snuggle up to his neck, allowing his arms to envelop them. 

“Mmh, you are beautiful among the fields, elskan....Perhaps we should try this at night under the full moon?” They lazily murmur, nosing at his neck. 

Alexander can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. 

Absolutely insatiable.


End file.
